Prompting
by PhoenixLoveStory
Summary: A series of prompted oneshots and requests. Sometimes short drabbles, occasionally emotional. Usual centered around Eleven but that could always change.


So here we go... I'm finally starting something that I think I can stick with. Before we get started though, you should know I just got a new laptop and its significantly smaller than the old one. I'll do my best to catch all the mistakes, but I'm one teenage girl with lots of feelings against a tiny keyboard.

Anywho, I'm taking prompts from a challenge thing on here (I'll post a link on my profile, you'll see why in a sec.) and I have a few queued up, but feel free to pick a prompt from there (or anywhere else!) and send it in. I'll gladly see what I can do. (:

Thanks for reading that freakishly long note.

Prompt: Clockwork

Musical Stimulation (What I Was Listening To): Clocks by Coldplay

* * *

**Clockwork**

The TARDIS's usual wheezing hum lulled the Doctor into a state of calm like none he'd felt in a while. He turned away from the rising and falling time rotor to make his way to a long since empty room in the TARDIS. There was a reason, though, he didn't allow himself to stop, to relax. When he relaxes, he remembers and if there's one thing the Doctor avoids, its looking back. He knows that many of those memories bring pain, and while previous incarnations allowed themselves to feel that remorse, Eleven knew better.

He found himself remembering anyway,

He remembered her first. The friend, companion, shop girl, _almost love?_, his dear Rose. Her pink-and-yellowness, her stubborn will, her determination. He- he thinks he loved her. But he lost her, like the others, in time.

_Time_. How accurate. Time, because the Doctor's life is like clockwork. He meets someone, he gets close, he genuinely _cares_, then he loses them. Again, and again, and again. Sometimes more than once.

Amy Pond, the little girl who waited up in her garden all night. The fairy tail who became, literally and figurative, his family. He loved her dearly. But the first face this face saw has been seen for the last time. And its killing him..

Martha, who he mistreated from the start. She, of course, is better off now. He knows she's leading a happy life with good ol' Mickey, but it would be nice if she called every once in a while.

Donna, the most important woman, who doesn't even remember the most important event of her life. And its his fault.

They always leave.

Since the early days, they left him for better lives (he understands. He treated her so badly, he's surprised Martha stayed so long) or they were split up (lovely Rose, mad impossible Amy) or they died (So many. Too many. Almost always for the Doctor, and always his fault. Oh, Katarina, Sara, Adric, Roz, Lucie, Tasmin, Astrid Peth, Clara Oswald who died and died again).

Sometimes he wonders why he does what he does, why he keeps going because all it does is get those he cares about hurt. But then he thinks of another.

River Song. He knew what category she should go under, but then again, he didn't. River Song, Melody Pond, was an anomaly, and exception. She died for him, but she keeps coming back, again and again. She breaks the clockwork.

River, with her space hair and constant flirting and firing guns that he shouldn't like.

Melody, who was brainwashed and confused.

River who is in control, who knows what to do.

Melody, the lost girl who found her self.

He didn't know what to do with out her.

The Angels, the Pandorica, his death (twice or is it three times?), the Angels again.

He could never get rid of that woman, his own hell in high heels.

But now she's gone too. The only woman who could pause the never ending clockwork of the Doctor's life, has become part of it. There's always the chance she'll pop up again (it _is_ River Song, after all), but he doubts it.

He sighed as he closed another door, and made his way to the console room. It was the eleventh hour now, the hour before something important happens, also the last hour before a day ends.

He walked up to the main monitor and selected River Song's room on the screen and had the good old girl move River's room to _that_ hallway, next to Amy and Rory's.

He sighed as he stared at the screen. The TARDIS's wheezing lulled him into a state of calm. All of time and space, anything that ever happened and everything that ever will...

"Where do you want to start this time, Sexy?"

He grinned as he held onto the support rail.

That clock has stopped ticking, but another is out there waiting to start. Let the clockwork begin again.

* * *

**So there we go! The first one... I'm not sure how I feel about the ending, but whatever. **

** And you may or may not notice some of the names in there. For the more analytical parts, I used New Who companions that everyone is familiar with, but when it went into those who died, I brought up some from classic Who, as well as some other Who media as well I think. **

** Review? Request?**

** Thanks soooo much for reading!**


End file.
